An Old Friend
by thewibblyofthewobbly
Summary: The doctor is injured and cant regenerate. Clara meets someone who knows how to save him but is it too late?
1. An old friend

An old friend

Dane lay very still against the leafy floor, just down the steep incline a very peculiar object sat patiently.

Dane signalled to her companions in the trees, she told them to have their spears at the ready.

She ran her brown eyes over the object, it was blue. It was quite tall with bright windows and a lamp on top. Dane didn't know what it was, all she knew was that she had been told to find it and its owner.

The door opened suddenly and outburst a girl with dark hair and a round face that was etched with concern.

"Where are we?"Whispered the girl

Dane and the others grabbed their spears and rushed forward to surround the girl.

Clara leapt backwards in fright as she came face to face with twenty dangerous-looking spears. Clara felt the door behind her to make sure it was locked she didn't want them getting in to the defenceless man inside.

"WEPONS DOWN, NOW!"shouted a regal sounding woman.

The soldiers stood back with their weapons facing upwards, a young woman in a deep orange dress stepped out of the trees. Clara marvelled at her dress, it was light flowing with the ends fading to white and a diamond pattern around the neck, it look like something someone of high importance wore.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Clara, hesitantly.

"An old friend of the Doctors, Where is might I ask?" replied the woman in an elegant voice, she looked right at home in the damp forest. "Why has he not come to greet me?"

"Because he can't, he was injured"


	2. the hidden archer

**Hello, this is my first ff so please be nice; I welcome constructive criticism and advice, Thank you to RandomVictorian who inspired me to do this and I hope you enjoy! More at the bottom**

The hidden archer

"Won't be that bad, come on Clara it will be fun!"Shouted the Doctor to Clara, who had been lagging behind while they were walking up the mountain.

"I said no! I don't want to go to this "best hot water spring in the universe", mainly because I don't want to see you in a bathing suit."Clara hoped the Doctor didn't hear that last part.

Clara walked to where the Doctor was, "why don't you want to be here? One minute it was 'let's go swimming!' next it was 'I've got a bad feeling about this! Really Claaa…."

Clara turned to find the Doctor on the floor gasping with a thick arrow shaft coming out of his right shoulder.

"Doctor!" yelped Clara "no, no, no, this can't be happening, Doctor stay with me!"

The Doctor let out a sigh of pain that caused Clara to wince. She panicked, not knowing what to do. The Tardis briefly stared her engines to attract attention. "Of course, come on!" Clara knew what to do. She put the Doctor's uninjured arm over her shoulders and they stumbled in to the Tardis where Clara put him down and he slipped in to unconsciousness. Clara slipped her jacket off and folded it under the doctor's head.

"Clara, this is emergency program five." Said the Doctor. She spun around, confused at where the doctor's voice was coming from, there was a blurry hologram on the other side of the console, looking at her. Clara stood and the hologram said "if this message is activated it means I am severely injured and cannot fly the Tardis. This program will take you to someone who can help me but I need you to pull the hand break, but don't get any blood on there or you will be cleaning it."

Clara looked at her blood-stained hands and wiped them on her shirt. She walked to the console and put her hand on the lever she had seen the doctor pull at the beginning and end of every journey. Clara pulled it and the whole room shook and the Tardis took off.

Clara was thrown from left to right as she desperately held onto the Doctor so no further injury could befall him. After what seemed like a life time the ship came to a stop. Clara checked the injured time lord over once more and stepped outside.

**Hello again, I'm new at this so if I make any mistakes please tell me, I appreciate all reviews. Like I said before I was inspired by RV, however I won't chicken out when things get tough. With the Doctors injury, I have senior first aid training so don't worry about inaccuracies.**

**I will mainly be doing doctor who and avengers fanfics and I will upload when I can, hopefully every second day, but I do have exams so if I don't upload, don't worry I haven't died.**


	3. Worry

**Hey, sorry I lied I will probably upload every day if I get around to it, thank you for so many views (127 as I'm writing this)**

**More at the bottom**

Worry

"Dane, send for help!"Shouted the woman.

"Yes your majesty,"

The woman in the orange dress pulled a key out of somewhere in her dress and unlocked the door. Both she and Clara burst in, the Doctor let out a sigh of pain "oh what have you done to yourself? Whispered the woman.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"Asked Clara.

"I will tell you later, call me Callisto, right now we need to worry about the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Clara"

"Ma'am, we have a cart, we can take him back to the city," said Dane who had just stumbled in.

Several soldiers came in to the Tardis, all a bit shocked that it was bigger on the inside, and gently carried the Doctor outside on to the waiting cart. Callisto jumped in afterwards and got him comfortable using a spare rag to wipe away the blood, it wasn't bleeding much because the arrow was stopping it. Clara hesitated not wanting to jump in because this woman seemed very close to the Doctor. She jumped as the man behind her offered her the reins of a donkey. She shook her head and climbed into the cart just before it set off. The road was well-worn with lots of other carts and wagons, all piled high with goods and obviously there was a market today. There was a dense, green forest off to the west side and on the east, just coming into view was a large lake with farms just visible on the other side. The lake was filled with varying sizes of ships everything from the smallest fishing boat to the largest war ships they were all headed the same way, north, to the big city that lay ahead.

**Please let me know what you think, I'm happy for suggestions, I want to know how big I should make each chapter, I have been finishing each one when it seems like a good idea but I want to know if I should make them bigger. Yes, I know where the story is going and I am still happy to have story suggestions.**

**Bye**


	4. Port Jarnem

**Enjoy!**

Port Jarnem

Clara looked at Callisto and the Doctor; she was gently stroking his hair and whispering softly. Callisto said to Clara "we will arrive at the city by dusk; I think you will find it quite a sight."

"Will he be all right?"Asked Clara anxiously.

"I don't think so, the arrow looks to be of orsulo origin, they hated the time lords so much they developed a poison able to tempor..." -the Doctor stirred- "temporarily disable their regenerative abilities and slowly and painfully kill them. Only once a time lord has survived this and they say he went mad from the pain, we just have to hope the Doctor stays unconscious." Explained Callisto.

The sky was now turning a faint pink; it reminded Clara of the baby pink teddy that her father gave her when her mum had died. Clara sighed at the memory.

Clara spent the next few minutes gazing at the sparkling water and its boats that were not of earth design. She wondered if this civilisation was really medieval earth or just a similar planet. "Look ahead," whispered Callisto.

Clara did not believe her eyes ahead of the cart and the guards was the most magnificent and glorious city she had ever seen. It sat right on the water and was surrounded by white stone walls. Inside there stood seven tall towers all orange in the sunset, they were combined in what looked like a castle with the wide central tower stretching higher than all the others. Different flags hung from each tower, they all had a dark purple background with different symbols on each one. There was a lot of cheering coming from the city, and as they approached the city Clara could see why.

It was market day.

Clara could smell the roasting meats and hear the voices being carried on the wind.

"Half price cabbage" "Silk! Silk! Get your silk!"

"Fine cattle stock for sale" "Candles! Wax candles!"

The cart passed through an arch with the words 'Port Jarnem' elegantly carved above and decorated with another type of carved stone. They entered the busy market place filled with stalls selling jewellery, food, cloth, utensils, weapons, livestock and many other things. The air smelt alive with the smell of roasting meats, exotic spices and soaps, Clara could hear children playing and laughing, the chatter of deals being made and the sounds of animals. It was busy, very busy, she realised why there were so many boats, they were here for the market too!

Clara noticed the woman sitting opposite her had been quiet the whole trip aside from the occasional remark.

"Hey it's the queen!" shouted someone from inside the crowd.

All around people turned and whispered to each other, gazing upon the beauty inside the cart. _'She must be the leader of these people_, _maybe the Doctor saved them once,' _Clara thought.

'_But why didn't she tell me when I asked?'_

**Review, I want to know what you guys think! Thank you for so many views, I really appreciated it! I may not upload tomorrow; I'm going out and will be busy.**

**Yes, I do know what's going to happen in the story, so don't worry**


	5. Fine China

**Ahh! So many views! Thank you all!**

Fine china

The cart continued its way up to the castle, passing many buildings. The architecture varied in sections, they must have been rings of buildings from different time periods, the closer to the castle the older they got.

The castle it's self was very grand. It was made of five of the seven towers in the city, each corner of the building had a tower and there was the large central tower coming out of the top, the roof of the castle went up in layers with windows under each ledge. The building was surrounded by trees and a garden of sorts, Clara made a mental note to have a closer look later despite what was happening. The Doctor was groaning occasionally, with every move he made the arrow shifted digging itself deeper.

An hour later Clara sat alone in a guest room, some of the guards had lead her up here at the queen's request. It was a large room with a four-poster bed and a view over the busy city; it must have been very flat country side because the sun had only just set. People were lighting torches in the city and fire twirlers were getting ready, some of the markets had already packed up for the night but it was clear that the event would go on for a few more days. She sighed and leaned her tired head against the bed.

There was a knock on the door. "Clara? Can I come in?" it was Callisto.

Clara walked to the door and opened it. The Queen stood there in her blood splattered orange dress, holding a purple and white garment. "Shouldn't you change your majesty?"Suggested Clara.

"Come now Clara, any friend of the Doctor's is a friend of mine, just Callisto." Said Callisto warmly. "I invite you to dine with me to night while the physicians attend to the Doctor."

"I would love to, your majes- Callisto" stuttered Clara.

"Good, you can borrow this dress I brought you." She handed the dress over, it was beautiful, it was a soft velvet top part and had a white flowing silk bottom and it had a see through purple fabric over it. "Ask the guards in the corridor when you're done." And she promptly left.

Soon the two of them were sitting in a private dining room. Clara was picking at her meal on the fine china plate, hardly a word passed between them; both of their minds were on the helpless time lord.

**I didn't end it well I know! Please review; I want to know what you guys think! Again thank you for so many views! Bye **


	6. Uneasy Sleep

**Enjoy**

Uneasy sleep

Clara lay awake in bed, she couldn't fall asleep. She had thought about sneaking off to see if the doctor was alright, but there were guards in every second corridor and she didn't want to get caught. Clara got up and walked over to the window and poured herself some water, she set the cup down on the windowsill with a sigh. She looked over the darkened city, her eyes saw movement in the shadows of one of the towers that weren't connected to the castle. Clara strained her eyes to see what it was, she couldn't see anything so she dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. Clara got back into thewarm bed, her thoughts still on the Doctor.

The sun dawned on Port Jarnem, heralding the new day the tips of each building, gleaming in the golden sun. Clara was already changed into a pain green dress, she wolfed down her breakfast, hungry after not eating last night. She walked out the door at a fast pace to find Callisto waiting for her.

"any better?" asked clara nervously.

"no, but he hasn't got worse" came the sad reply.

Clara sighed, her best friend was in trouble and there was nothing she could do.

"ma'am, the phyician has called for you," reported a young guard who was out of breath.

The two women exchanged worried glances.

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry im being mean but ou will have to wait until tomorrow.**


	7. someone very close

**This chapter is going to be in Callisto's point of view.**

Someone very close

Callisto and Clara rushed to the other side of the castle, bumping into many people on the way. When they got there, the wooden door was open slightly and the two women slipped inside. A short round man stood from a chair next to a screen and bowed deeply to the Queen.

"What has happened Abreas?" demanded Callisto sternly, but in a soft voice

"He was waking when I sent for you but now he is asleep again, I gave him a draft to ease the pain but it was a very painful-looking wound. It has taken its toll and I wouldn't but on his survival, I was up most of last night removing the arrow. It seems you were right your majesty, the weapon is…_orsulo._" the old man replied, he said the word with hate and dread.

She sighed and walked around the screen, the sight she saw was of the shirtless, helpless, sweating time lord struggling to breathe. Callisto ran to his side and sat on the edge of the bed, the Doctor's shoulder was bandaged and blood was slowly seeping through. She picked up a cloth and a bowl of water from the bedside table and started wiping his forehead. Clara slowly went and sat opposite the queen, a single tear was falling down her regal face.

"Who are you?" asked Clara tired of not knowing.

"The Queen of Cearia, that's what this land is called," whispered Callisto in a quiet, faraway voice.

"I mean, who are you to the Doctor?"

"Someone very close, that's all you need to know."

Clara sighed, that's all she was going to get, for now at least. She briefly thought about telling her what she saw last night, but dismissed it as silly. Clara was worried about her friend, was he going to wake or would she be stuck here forever, never able Angie and Artie again. She hoped they would get out of here and back home.

**I have a question, would you like me to tie in the events of the 50****th**** or not? Let me know!**


	8. The Gardens

The Gardens

The two women sat beside the bed for the next hour, discussing small things like weather, the markets and home, although Callisto refused to comment on the last one.

"When we came into the city, I noticed some gardens can I have a look?" asked Clara eagerly.

"Of course, although after lunch, I'm starving!" and with that Callisto jumped up and left with Clara struggling to keep up. She realised how similar she was to the Doctor, they were both calm and erratic.

After a quick lunch Callisto lead Clara down into the gardens. When she entered what she immediately noticed was strong smells of lavender and jasmine. The garden was on a slope and Clara was at the top, there was a stream gurgling down her right side and thick rose bushes to the left. A gravel path lead down to the bottom of the hill where the water ran into a still large pond, there was a box shaped concrete structure in the water that had no water in it and the edge was at water level. There were some seats inside it and Callisto sat on one edge of the structure leaning over the water. She was holding a small elegant flower, setting it gently on the water's surface.

"I don't even recognise any of these plants," said Clara as she observed what looked like a willow tree with thick leaves that blocked out most of the sun.

"That's because you are not on earth," pointed out the Queen, Clara gave her a confused look, "don't look at me like that, I know that you are human and I know you travel with the Doctor."

"How?"

"I know him a lot better than you do, I know his name."

"Again, _who are you to the Doctor?"_

"You will find out soon enough"

**I have an idea about who Callisto should be, but I want your input. Please tell me in a review who you want her to be from this list:**

**Mother, cousin, sister/other family, Susan's grandmother, best friend, future version of the Doctor, teacher on gallifrey or other.**


	9. Exploration

**Hey guys! Last chance for voting on who Callisto is, if you want input in the story review and tell me a relation from the previous A/N in the gardens chapter.**

Exploration

Clara was walking through the main road in port Jarnem observing the many items on display. Callisto had given her some money and trading items and most of it was gone by midday. She had bought a silk dress, a set of bangles, some snacks, a ring and a weird object that didn't seem to have a purpose; it was a smooth flat disc shaped stone with gold rings painted on it.

Clara spent the rest of the day wondering around the castle, she had been past the armoury, the kitchens, the guest bedrooms, the great hall and the council rooms. She was walking along a corridor when she thought she saw the flash of a dark cloak, Clara ran to the corner and glimpsed the edge of the cape again, she followed. It was going down further into the castle, when it lead her to the top of some stairs she thought twice about following, Clara really wanted to know what it was but she didn't want to risk her life, Clara resolved to tell Callisto about it.

After dinner Clara went to see the Doctor, he was very pale and was sweating profusely. He looked so vulnerable, not wanting to disturb him she didn't stay for long.

**Please review I want to know what I'm doing right or wrong**


	10. pain

Pain

Pain. That was all he knew.

It felt like it would never end. He could feel nothing but the pain. He could sense others around him. The Doctor tried to move. "Temporarily disable their…" he heard someone say. Someone familiar, someone he knew, she was stroking his hair and he felt safer knowing this person was here.

He had to warn them, but how could he? The Doctor tried reaching out with his mind but there was only darkness. He thought he felt something, a long way off, a creature older than even him, a living machine that calmed him.

He tried again to warn them, the people around him were in danger and he had to save them the Doctor thought as he fell back into unconsciousness.


	11. Boom Time

Boom Time

The next morning Clara went to visit the Doctor again, when she got there Clara saw Callisto and Abreas sitting on either side of the Doctor's head. The queen was holding the time lord's head while the man next to her poured a clear liquid into the Doctor's mouth.

"What is that?" demanded Clara.

"It's a remedy I brewed this morning, it should ease the pain, but the rest is up to him," replied Abreas in a whisper. "Now both of you out, he has to rest, I will stay here in case something goes wrong. Now OUT!" and with that the two ladies left the room.

"Callisto?" asked Clara nervously.

"Hhhm?" was Callisto's reply

"Yesterday I was wondering around the castle when I saw… When I saw something, I – I think it was a person."

"How could that be? This is one of the most heavily guarded cities this side of th-"Callisto was interrupted by a blast so loud it left Clara's ears ringing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" shouted Clara as Abreas came running out.

"Ma'am, there has been an explosion by the north entrance." Reported a guard who had come from around the corner.

"Clara that's where you were staying, think did anyone give you anything suspicious?"

"A- a flat stone with golden rings on it? Something like that?"

Callisto stood there in shock before turning to the guard and saying "Close the gates, don't let anyone in or out of the city, we are under attack."

**CLIFFHANGER! I'm leaving it there, we are really close to finding out who Callisto is, within the next three chapters, I promise. Sorry for not updating for the past few days I have been busy**


	12. War

War

"Reports from the outlying villages have confirmed the orsulo army is approaching from the south."

"We should ride out to meet them." "We can only fortify the city" "Supplies are too low."

Callisto had been sitting in the war room for over ten hours, the various commanders could not come to an agreement and she had given up trying to resolve this about six hours ago. Callisto had not eaten in this time, she was too worried about the Doctor, her people and the Tardis which she knew was parked about eight kilometres down steam.

Clara was reading a book by the Doctor's bedside; she had her arm covering the side of her face. The young woman was reading for quite some time when she noticed a pair of green eyes staring at her.

"….hheyyy…" whispered the Doctor.

"Hey." Whispered Clara, just as quietly.

"Look John, we are not getting any where! Let's just get everyone inside the city barricade ourselves in here and reconvene tomorr-"The Queen started to say, but Callisto stopped when she saw a messenger trying to get past the guards. "What is it? I haven't the time now, so only if it is really important!"

"It is your majesty," said the boy who then knelt on the stone floor. "He has woken."

**That's it for today; it has been really hot here, so it's very hard to focus, let alone write an emotional chapter, I spend an hour writing most of the chapters but for the next one it might take me a couple of days. You can still send me what you think on Callisto's identity, thx to Donna Tempus and Lightning94 for reviewing **


	13. Author

**Hey guys, it's taking longer than I thought to write this chapter, I keep changing my mind, I promise it will be done by the new year, I have rewritten it about 4 times now and im close to finishing. Sorry again, im still taking suggestions**


	14. Reunion

**Quick note; this is set before the Christmas special but after the 50****th**** so the Doctor is roughly 1400 and I'm going to assume that the war Doctor was nearly 900**

Reunion

The Doctor groaned as he shifted his entire body, he felt very stiff and sore, but not as sore as before. He was alone. Clara had left to tell someone something but he could not remember what. Clara re-entered the room with another woman who immediately ran to his side.

Callisto walked impatiently to the guest room with Clara trailing behind her, she had to make sure he was alright. Callisto pushed aside all thoughts about anything else and pushed open the big wooden doors with a _thump._

"It has been a long time" she whispered.

"eev- even longer f-for me," came the Doctor's stuttering reply.

Callisto sat on the bed and took his hand into her own, tears streaming down her face. "How long?"

"N-near 500 yea-years."

"300ish"

Clara leaned against the wall feeling left out, the Doctor groaned with pain and fresh blood appeared on the bandages as he leaned on the head board. Callisto took his head in her left and smiled, stroking the Doctor's cheek with her thumb.

"H-how did you survive?" asked the Doctor weakly, mirroring her position.

"When things started getting really tough a group of us decided no-one would survive, so we stole a transport ship and left with as many people as we could find. All modern Tech was destroyed so we could stay under the daleks radar." Explained Callisto.

They sat there in silence; both Callisto and Clara agreed not to mention the current situation so they didn't put any pressure on the Doctor. "Umm, Clara? Could we have a minute?"

"Yeah, ok" replied Clara unenthusiastically, not wanting to leave her friend.

The two sat side by side on the bed leaning against the head board with their hands entwined. Callisto was glancing at the time lord beside her worried he was going to fall unconscious at any moment. "Did any of the others survive?" asked the Doctor weakly

"If by that you mean any of our children, no." the woman replied bluntly, with a hint of sadness.

She was trembling now.

The Doctor put his uninjured arm around Callisto, ignoring the pain it caused him. She turned and clung to him crying violently into his shoulder. "Heyy, shhh, I'm here, its ok," Comforted the Doctor, "what about Susan?"

"I-I d-don't k-know," sobbed the Queen.

"Maybe not," Said the Doctor through a grin.

"w-what do you mean?"

"While we were apart, I changed it, I changed history. There is still a chance some of them weren't killed."

"r-really?"

"yeah," and with that the Doctor looked at his long lost wife, who he had thought died in the time war, and pulled her into a kiss

**So there it is!**

**I am really sorry this took so long jessjessthebest and jrobandyouknowit (who I should point out are the same person) hope you didn't cry. I counted and I have rewritten this chapter a total of 9 times.**


	15. Dinner

**A/N at the bottom !warning! may make you hungry**

Clara could hear the voices though the door, who was she? Clara didn't have any idea but the way they were holding each other suggested that they were lovers. She looked down the long stone hallway to the big double doors that led to the dining area; there was a lanky young man walking towards her, he was wearing an apron and was growing an unsuccessful moustache on his face. "Is the queen going to join the council for dinner? Or would she rather eat in here?"

Clara shrugged "why don't you ask her?"

The man hesitated before entering the quarters. Callisto was standing in the middle of the room, she had pulled back a carved wooden divider to cut the bed off from the rest of the room. "yes? What is it?" she asked the man.

"where is it that you would like to dine this evening?"

"in here would be fine, bring enough food for three people, preferably roasted meats and steamed vegetables." The queen instructed.

"Clara? Would you care to join us for dinner?" Callisto poked her head through the door.

"umm, yeah sure," she replied "sorry about the damage to the castle again."

"don't worry about it, there was no way you could have known. Now come and eat with us!"

Clara entered the room and sat her self at the long wooden table. The Doctor was draped over Callisto's shoulders in an attempt to get to the dining chairs, Clara stood and pulled out a chair for him which he promptly fell into. The Doctor was wearing a loose pair of brown trousers and a thin loose white shirt over his bandaged shirt. Clara retook her seat opposite him "So doctor would you care to introduce us?" Clara asked.

The Doctor chuckled "Callisto this is Clara, I travel with her now, grace decided she wanted to go home. Clara, this is Callisto, she is a time lord like myself and we grew up together on gallifrey, now we are married!"

Callisto kissed him on the head and sat in the chair next to him and before long the table was filled with plates of roasted pork, beef and chicken and trays of carrots, pumpkin and peas. All three started pilling food on to their plates and tore into their meals. Clara picked at a strange lump of meat on her plate it was soft and looked like lamb, but there was no bone. "Callisto?"

"mhumph?" she said through a mouthful of steamed pumpkin.

"What is this? I've never seen it before."Clara held up the meat on her fork.

" its Dunlin, a meat similar to lamb and very sweet. Go on taste it!"

Clara popped it in her mouth and found out that what the woman had said was very true!

"Sweetheart?" the doctor got Callisto's attention, "what planet are we on? And come to think of it that was an orsulo arrow, not to tempt death or anything but why aren't I dead?"

"my dear theta, we are on Orsulon, you think that we would live here without developing a cure?"

**There you go! I just got my own laptop this morning so I can post regular and longer chapters, I also got tumblr, I'm still learning the ropes my username is the-wibbly-of-the-wobbly feel free to suggest anything for the story and constructive criticism!**


End file.
